totaldramafantasicfandomcom-20200213-history
Total drama: Island (Season 1)
Total Drama: Island is the first season out of many of my camps. It is currently in progress and the first video was made on August 15, 2011. The videos may contain mild language or fawl language. I have rated it PG-13 for uncontollable Swearing. The Camp is still unknown to finish yet. The camp is based off of the show Total Drama in its first season Total Drama Island. 'Bio' 22 youtubers signed up to play as Total Drama Island characters for Izzyfan2001's Total Drama: Island camp. They compete in challenges every week (Challenges will be given out 2 to 3 days tops). To be in my camp these people had to be Loyal, kind, funny, artistic, and logical or Agressive, Mean, backstabbing, Devious, and coning. All must be able to make, form, or destroy alliances. These 22 youtubers were then placed through hard-core challenges that got hard with the less people. After getting through the first challenge, and elimination the 20 campers that were safe got put 4 teams of 5. They are the Killer Bass, Screaming Gopher, Sly Sharks, and Silent Frogs. During each episode one or two people will be eliminated without receiving a smore at the bonfire ceremony and have to walk the Dock of Shame to the Boat of losers to ,be told to them, never to return. Along sometime during the competion the teams will desolve and the campers will be forced to compete against eachother instead of team angainst team. 'Character Info' All of these people playing Total Drama Characters in my camp are mainly found on YOUTUBE. Duncan- Yokusme7 (Youtuber) Gwen- LandyD12 (Youtuber) Sadie- Razain666 (Youtuber) Katie- Karan3840 (Youtuber) DJ- Mystalker69 (Youtuber) Bridgette- OfficialBridgetteXx (Youtuber) Geoff- DragonFirePrincess7 (Youtuber) Owen- Deor100 (Youtuber) Izzy- Milkdude101 (Youtuber) Ezekiel- Awesomejosh8596 (Youtuber) Lindsay- webkinzinspace (Youtuber) Leshawna- Iheartnaruto7 (Youtuber) Harold- TheEpictito (Youtuber) Cody- jbeaglet (Youtuber) Courtney- 1991Arielfan (Youtuber) Noah- Sparkyeah5000 (Youtuber) Beth- lovefrog2008 (Youtuber) Tyler- pakoWhiteWaffles (Youtuber) Heather- Sisterof765 (Youtuber) Trent- Ilywii5 (Youtuber) (Used to be desmundhume) Justin- Totaldramafanclub58 (Youtuber) Eva- xXQueenBeeHeather (Former Youtuber/closed account) Sierra-''' 'Alejandro-' '''Episodes Episode 1- Dodge it or Weep It (Finished) Episode 2- Paint War I (Finished) Episode 3- The Marathon of DEATH! (Finished) Episode 4- FearNight! (Finished) Episode 5- Who's To Trust? (Finished) Episode 6- The Great Prediction (Finished) Episode 7- Trivia EL Trivia (Finished) Episode 8- Gross Out (Finished) Episode 9: Double Decker Suprise! (Finished) Episode 10: Chris V.S. Nature Part 1 (Finished) Episode 11: Pair up! (Chris V.S. Nature Part 2) (in Progress) Episode 12: Chest of wonders (In the making) Episode 13: Nightmare on the 13th (In the making) Episode 14: We FORCE yah! (In the making) Episode 15: CHRIServation (In the making) Episode 16: Ramp It Up! (In the making) Episode 17: Total Drama Cook Off (In the making) Episode 18: Chef's Boot Camp (In the making) Episode 19: Talent V.S. Drama (In the making) Episode 20: The Drozies (In the Making) Episode 21: Losers Day (In the Making) Episode 22: Boney Retreat (In the Making) Episode 23: Nature's Power (In the Making) Episode 24: Dares, Dares, Dares (In the Making) Episode 25: Is It Really the End? (In the Making) (Finale) Izzyfan2001 02:14, August 18, 2011 (UTC)Izzyfan2001 Izzyfan2001 17:13, September 10, 2011 (UTC)Izzyfan2001 'Elimination Table' Izzyfan2001 02:15, August 18, 2011 (UTC)Izzyfan2001 Izzyfan2001 14:56, August 27, 2011 (UTC)Izzyfan2001 |} Light Blue- This indicates the character is a boy. Dark pink- This indicates the Character is a girl. Dark Green- This means the character(s) did do the challenge, won it thanks to them. (Win) Light Green- This means the character(s) did/didnt do the challenge, won it but was not thanks to them. (win) Sea Green- Means Multiple people won (Episode 1), or two people worked together to win and BOTH did the challenge (Episode 10). (Win) Light Tan- This means this person, or people, Came in second during the challenge. (Mid) light Gold/ Corn color- This means this person, or People, was/were close to being eliminated but werent. (Risk) Red- This means this person was eliminated with the most votes. (Out) light Pink- This means this person was Eliminated by the host. (Out)